Soul Revenge
by Triggerhappy 123
Summary: 12 years after SC II, a Youth seeks revenge for the murder of his family, and another quest has begun. PLEASE R&R, if you want to be in, just ask!


Soul Revenge

A/N: Hello everyone, just read and one more thing, soul calibre characters from other stories are accepted, since it is about 10-12 years after SC II. Happy reading, if you want in, just review, and also some of the SC II characters are still here. Might be different though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Namco or the SC series, but I do own Roberto

Hmm... let the disclaimer live today, but next time, it shall die by my metal- lined keyboard.

One

Roberto walked along the cobblestone path, the Italian border is just a few short miles away, then he would get a boat to Greece, to Athens where it would be safe. For ten

Days he has been making his way from France, travelling in caravans or barges down rivers. It had been fairly quick to get here, which was good, considering he knew if he didn't, he would die

He sat down beside an oak tree and stared at the plant, for how long it had been there, standing majestically, looking through the ages. Never wavering, his father always talked about oaks like this, the silent guardians of history and time, his father was a noble-man, he died 12 days ago. He eventually dozed off after thinking about the recent events.

_Flashback-12 days ago_

_He watched as the mansion fall apart in a blazing firestorm, the stench of smoke and burnt flesh filled the air, sickening the atmosphere, thunder came crashing down, adding to the carnage, he ran as fast as he could with his long sword in hand, trying to get away as fast as possible_

_He saw the hooded figure approach, so he ran faster, into some woods nearby, there was a river in there with a make-shift boat that he and his father made in happier times, he rushed to the river and jumped into the raft. He started rowing with a branch that was lying around, the hooded figure stood beside the river and watched as Roberto made his escape. Leave him, he must have thought, he can be killed later, and disappeared. He sighed and kept pedalling until he reached a bank where he can get off._

_There he made his way up a hill to take a look, he saw the burning wreck that was the estate. Smoke arisen out of the heap of ash and stone. He clenched his sword tightly at the sight, and anger filled his bright blue eyes._

_"That man will pay" He said "I'll get my revenge someday..."_

_and with those words he set off into the distance._

CLANG

He woke up suddenly as he heard shouts and saw that a fight was nearby

"Lets go,." he thought, and went to look

===I=======

"Well, well, what do we have here...bandits"

He watched as 10 bandits raided a caravan, with the owner and passengers dead or captured, they stole whatever they can get their hands on, he clenched his sword and ran down to the fight, the first bandit he met was pierced right throught, he fell to the ground, dead, the bandits ganged round him, scimitars and swords at the ready

"hmm..."He muttered "You pests should really keep off the road", Roberto suddenly struck, slashing someone in the chest, leaving a horizontal slit across his stomach. A bandit with a spear tried to stab him, he thrusted the spear back, knocking that bandit over with a broken rib, unconcious. someone sliced his arm with a sword and made him wince, and tried to decapitate the boy, he was too late as a gleaming long-sword slit his throat, making him fall over, gurgling and drowning in his own blood.

More bandits came out of the wood, 9 of them. Some with bows and arrows

"15 against one" He said" That's not fair."

Someone lunged at him from behind and found himself with a giant cut to the chest, killing him instantly. Another threw a spear at him but Roberto ducked and it hit another bandit, going right through his body.

The Circle got tighter, More bandits came-arrows were fired,barely missing. If someone didn't help, he thought, I would be dead . A bandit jumped him from the side, with all the pressure he failed to react

THWACK!

That bandit stopped in his tracks, and slowly fell, an arrow lodged deep into his spine.

Roberto turned round, looking at the corpse

"What the..."

THWACK!

===I==========

Righty-o, that's it, First chapter done, please R&R if you have any comments.

And if you have a Soul Caliber character you want to put in just do this

(This will be an example and Bio)

Name: Roberto Camero (yes, Roberto is half Italian )

Age: 19

Weapon of Choice: Long-sword

Weapon Name: Eagle Steel

Birthplace: France

Alignment: Good/Neutral

Cause to find Soul Edge: Revenge

Ok, see ya!


End file.
